


sing to me of virtue untold

by orphan_account



Series: homestuck - drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yeah im writing homestuck fics in 2019, sue me.





	1. driftwood

Oh God is she something. She is so many things. Hell, she is all of the things. 

 

You knew from the moment she yelled at you that you were completely head over heels in love with her. 

 

Okay, fine, maybe youve felt that way with everyone youve met. Well not everyone. Just a large majority of them. As for everyone else youre happy to pretend you feel that way if it means youll get any sort of action whatsoever thats coming your direction but thats not what were focusing on right now. 

 

The thing were focusing on right now is Meenah Peixes, part of your beloved 'Smokers Club', is something. 

 

If you hadnt said, you met her through a mutual friend, Damara Megido, but were not getting into that yet. Shes an entirely new story that youre not sure you want to delve into. Anyways, when you fiest met, Damara had just told you to message a number and so you did. It wasnt entirely random - you had asked her to send you the way of any hot/cute/sexy girls she knew so she did. It didnt quite click how angry she was till her first reply came as 'G-ET OUTTA MY C)(AT WINDOWS BUOY.' 

 

Ooh, man, was she an angry one. Well - is. And she never stopped giving you shit, nor has she stopped now. She wasnt the first to give you grief thats for sure, and you doubted she would be the last. You got attacked a lot for your romantic endevours, but this was different. Yes, she cursed you out and scowled at all your advances, but she never attacked you for your personality like most did. Of all the things that couldve been used against you during that time, she instead attacked you for everything else. 

 

Hey, so what its cheesy, you like that about her, even to this day - even after renouncing your faith - you still like that about her. 

 

That, and some other things if you know what I mean. And she struts her other thing your way, and you cant help but position yourself in front of her to say hi. 

 

"Hello Meenah," You begin, your voice steady and cool, "Hovw vwould you like to-" 

 

Her fist meets your face and your on the ground in moments. She steps over you like your nothing, and to her? You probably are. 

 

"Not havin' it today Cronuts." She says, quickly walking off. 

 

Man, what a gal. Shes going to be the death of you for sure.


	2. he was dumb anough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smth based off a roleplay i did and me and my friends extended on

he was dumb enough.  
he was dumb enough to think she'd like him.  
he was dumb enough to think damara and meenah would stay. 

 

cronus bent over the table, cigarette between his lips as he started writing his letters. one to meenah, one to damara, though they were both gone, and one to feferi. his letters were shaky, hand-written, and came completely from the soul.

 

to meenah,  
he wrote only the straight truth.   
how he felt all these years, how he had admired her, how he lost count of how many times he had gone to her grave after the car crash, how he had loved her.   
he wrote how he had felt like his world had come crumbling down and to a stop when she had dated aranea, like nothing good could ever happen again.   
he really had loved her. 

 

to damara,  
he wrote about he admired her.   
how, even though she had a shitty family, and was raised poorly, how he saw her as strong for staying as long as she did. he had admired her for helping out so much, and for working so hard at a young age. she was an amazing woman, and he regretted not being there for her and for drifting from her after a while.

 

to feferi,  
he wrote about his fear.  
how much he wanted to stay with her. how much he had loved her despite still loving meenah. how he loved her bubbly personality and her comforting voice and   
how he loved the way she smelled after taking a shower or bath or just after being in water in general. how much he had wanted to stay but just couldnt. 

 

he shakily left the table, closing all three envelopes slowly and letting them drop back down. he opened the front door of his apartment and ran down the rickety stairs, his hands barely touching the railing before he got into his rusty old car and started it up. he blasted the radio as he left city limits, heading towards the boondocks.   
he was starting over.   
going somewhere no one would know him.  
where no one knew what he had felt, or done, or thought.   
he was going to go somewhere he could be free.  
goodbye old cronus,  
hello new cronus.


End file.
